The present invention pertains to a security device, and more particularly, to a handle for facilitating the concurrent use of a flashlight/club and/or a chemical retardant such as a mace canister or the like.
The uses of flashlights, clubs, nightsticks and chemical retardants for security purposes are well known. Security officials such as policeman, security guards, watchmen and the like are normally equipped with one or more of such devices in order to be able to fully perform the multitude of tasks which may arise during their security job duties. Heretofore such devices were independent of each other which required the security official to have to awkwardly transport the separate devices on a belt or the like. This decreased the effectiveness of access and use of the devices which created a dangerous situation to the user. For example if the official was holding the weapon in one hand, it would be impossible for him to access both a flashlight and the chemical retardant in the other. Thus it is desirable to have a device which can provide for the concurrent access and use of a flashlight/club and/or chemical retardant.
In response thereto I have invented a security device in the form of a handle which comprises an elongated grip extending from an adjustable collar. The collar receives a flashlight, security baton or club therein and is adjustable so as to contiguously surround the same. The grip has a bore therein for releasably receiving a chemical retardant canister containing mace, hot pepper or the like. The grip presents a port for discharge of the chemical therefrom as activated by the user's thumb seated at the top of the grip and adjacent the container's activating lever. Across the top of the grip is a cap for covering the canister during transport. The handle positions the flashlight and chemical mace so as to enable the user to allow concurrent access and/or use of the same. It is understood that an elongated flashlight could also be used as a club. Also, a club may be used in lieu of the flashlight if no illumination is desired.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a security device for simultaneously transporting and using a club and chemical retardant device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dual function security device, as aforesaid, such functions being readily available for concurrent or separate use.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a security device, as aforesaid, which releasably receives a flashlight/club of various sizes and/or a chemical retardant canister therein.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which positions the flashlight/club, the chemical retardant canister and the user's fingers in user-ready positions.
A particular object of this invention is to provide an effective clamping device for maintaining the flashlight/club in place during transport and use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be readily apparent as set forth from the accompanying specification, drawings and claims.